


Family Relations: From Grown Children's Eyes

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bold Of You To Assume Lucy Stayed A Child All Her Life, Gen, an adult queen looks at her mother and sees a woman she doesn't know, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Mother’s voice is like honey; soft / Her hands like silk and worry on our skin / There are no wrinkles on her face / No smile lines, etched into her skin by laughter / No crow’s feet, settling by her eyes / Her forehead is smooth, not yet a map of her grief





	Family Relations: From Grown Children's Eyes

Mother is too young  
Father is too rash  
This world is too grey; suffocating  
And my phantom pain is but aching bones

Mother’s voice is like honey; soft  
Her hands like silk and worry on our skin  
There are no wrinkles on her face  
No smile lines, etched into her skin by laughter  
No crow’s feet, settling by her eyes  
Her forehead is smooth, not yet a map of her grief

She looks like Susan  
And when she cradles us in her arms  
Crying, a picture of relief  
I long for the whistling of beaver teeth

This is what raised me; us  
Fur and bucked teeth and black button eyes  
Crowns and thrones and a witch’s everlasting winter  
Spring in Susan’s bones and bloom in Edmund’s

And when mother looks at us she cannot see  
The homesickness in every freckle I’ve lost  
Between woods and wardrobes  
And worlds

This is what raised us, mother  
You see  
We’ve long since  
Outgrown you and this England  
And the love of a child

We don’t know you, mother  
And you don’t know us


End file.
